


finger slip

by stilinskisderek



Series: stiles convincing derek to do things [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Everybody Lives, Humor, M/M, Pack Feels, Photography, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisderek/pseuds/stilinskisderek
Summary: The one where Stiles accidentally sends his sex tape with Derek to the pack group chat.





	finger slip

Stiles loves photography. He has since he started college.

It started when he saw a guy taking pictures of a cactus, a fucking _cactus_ , yet still managed to make it look like Picasso’s work but with a click of his camera instead of a stroke of a brush.

Ever since, he fell in love. He started taking photography class, got a NikonD3400 and started taking pictures of just about anything he thought was worthy of taking pictures of which included flowers, comic books, his flannels all grouped up, his father, his father and Melissa, oh and the pack, especially Derek, so much of Derek.

Derek, regardless of how much he didn’t like getting his picture taken, always looked great in every single one which sounds unrealistic but then again, Derek is unrealistically beautiful so Stiles shouldn’t be that surprised. He began warming up to Stiles constantly pointing a camera in his direction within a few months, went from groaning and rolling his eyes to not acknowledging it much at all to actually smiling sometimes and giving Stiles soft eyes when he did it every time.

As his love for photography grew so did his collection of cameras, he even got a Polaroid camera which was also often used on Derek.

He started taking videos, too, made a few presentations for some classes through this passion. Sometimes people even ask him to take a few professional photos of them— though he doesn’t really see himself as much of a professional but he isn’t complaining.

Point is, he is in love with photography and he is in love with Derek and he is in love with Derek on his camera so it only makes sense when he asks if Derek is open to making a sex tape.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“A sex tape, we should make one.”

Derek does this thing with his eyebrows that says Stiles is an idiot but it isn’t a no so the conversation is going pretty great as far as he’s concerned.

“A sex tape.”

“Yes,” Stiles nods, “a sex tape. I love you and I love taking pictures and I love taking videos and I’ve already taken a few of you naked so why not put us both in the equation, ya know?”

Derek still looks unconvinced.

“We obviously don’t have to but... I just think maybe... I just— I like the thought.”

Derek eyes him a bit longer then his jaw loosens and his eyes soften and he shrugs, “fine, let’s make a sex tape.”

—

“Fuck,” Derek moans.

He looks gorgeous, on his hands and knees with his hips bucking, spearing himself back on Stiles’ cock the way he wants. Stiles has a hand on his hip, stroking at the area, running of over his ass to spread him open, occupying as much of Derek as he can with his other hand busy holding the camera.

He’s surprised he’s been able to do it for this long without letting it slip. Derek looks and feels like all his greatest fantasies in one which makes sense since all his greatest fantasies do involve Derek.

Stiles groans when Derek arches his back and rocks his hips, clenching on his cock and forcing his own hips forward making his lover gasp. The response has him beginning to thrust to meet with Derek’s movements.

The sight of his cock disappearing into Derek’s outstretched hole almost looks more erotic on camera than it does off. This has his grip tightening as the pace of his thrusts increase, knowing his hand is sure to leave a mark on Derek’s skin. Sure it’ll fade within a few seconds but it’d be there regardless and he’d enjoy that.

“Stiles, faster, please please please, fuck... please,” his boyfriend begs, shoving down with a little more force to show his desperation.

It takes Stiles all of three seconds to decide that setting the camera aside to film them from a less descriptive angle would be worth getting to fuck into Derek the way they both want him to. He pulls out of Derek only for a moment but it doesn’t stop the man from whining at the loss, even pouting a little.

“Spoiled brat,” Stiles hisses but it’s all playful. Derek grins at this and it remains when he releases a relieved sigh when Stiles slides back into him and bottoms out.

They settle into a measured but purposeful rhythm. Fucking into Derek proves to be easier when he’s using two hands to hold onto him and not one. Derek’s once frantic movements dwindle down until he’s pudding in the sheets, taking everything Stiles is giving so beautifully as sounds of pleasure escape his lips.

“You look amazing like this. Fuck, you always look amazing. So perfect. Yet you wonder why I always want to capture you in every single moment. If only you knew. Oh my god, Der, if only.”

Derek moans at the praise. He moves his arms and lets his upper body fall onto the bed so he can reach back and spread himself open.

Stiles’ eyes almost roll back at the sight. He wants so badly to be able to record this from his point of view but just the mere thought of moving away from Derek for even a second is throwing him off.

He does begin thrusting faster, though, harder, until Derek is gasping for air and endlessly pleading for him to not stop, never stop. The bed creaks and Stiles’ pale skin blossom crimson as his thighs collide with the reddening skin of Derek’s ass and the harsh impact is the loudest sound in the room. Derek could be sobbing into his pillow at this point, he may be, but despite him almost being breathless he still holds himself open and continues to make a noise that sounds much like “don’t stop,” so Stiles doesn’t.

“Der, fuck, I’m—“

Before he even gets the chance to finish the sentence he’s suddenly left kneeling on the bed, body no longer making contact with Derek’s. And he’s going to comment, or at least he was going to, but just as fast his camera is being shoved back into his hand and Derek is on his hands and knees again but facing him this time. He has a hand wrapped around Stiles’ lube slicked cock, stroking it with his eyes big and his tongue out and his _everything_ just so welcoming.

Stiles’ brain takes a moment to catch up but _oh_. Isn’t that just a pleasant surprise.

Derek’s looking right into the camera, mouth wide and waiting and that’s all it takes for Stiles to climax, thick strips of come landing on Derek’s tongue, in his beard, a bit on his nose. His eyes look unfocused and dazed and there’s the hint of a smile playing on his face. He’s one hell of a sight, that’s for sure, but Stiles barely has a moment to admire his view in his dizzy state because Derek is taking the camera away and setting it aside again. He pecks Stiles on the lips then shoves him back and crawls over him until he’s sitting on his face and riding himself to his own orgasm.

Stiles makes no complaints.

—

Stiles is far past exhausted by the time he gets back home. It’s passed midnight and Derek has already fallen asleep and he wants nothing more than to fall right beside him and cuddle his lover but he still has a little more work to do before he can.

He can’t complain, not really. His day was very productive. He finally finished a presentation he’s been working on for a month now and all that’s left to do is get some feedback and fix a few things.

He transfers the video to his phone, deciding to do the same with the one week old sex tape he’s still very proud of, just for easy access.

Stiles shuts his laptop off and opens up his messages, pressing his most recent video to send to the pack group chat like he always does before actually handing them in to his professor. He watches momentarily as it sends, taking awhile since it’s close to forty minutes, then shuts his phone off and tosses it aside.

He slips out of all his clothes and gets under the covers, moves in closer to Derek and wraps an arm around him. He falls asleep within seconds.

—

Stiles is literally shoved out of bed. That’s how he wakes up. His body crashes onto the floor and he snaps right out of his sleep.

It takes him a moment to register what just happened but the second he does, he’s gaping at Derek who looks far from pleased but _hello_ , he wasn’t the one who was just thrown off his bed and out of his sleep.

“What the fuck, Derek,” he exclaims.

“What the fuck, Stiles,” Derek hisses as he shoves his phone into Stiles’ face.

He snatches the phone from Derek’s hand, glaring at his boyfriend as he does so then averts his eyes to the screen. His brows scrunch in confusion. It’s the pack group chat and they’re all just talking but he isn’t understanding any of it.

He scrolls up and actually has to scroll for awhile to find out what caused the uproar.

“ _Fuck_.”

 **Erica** : holy shit good morning to me!

 **Isaac** : my eyes, sweetie

 **Scott** : BRO WHAT THE FUCK

 **Lydia** : Well, that’s an unexpected way to start the day.

 **Scott** : YA THINK?!!?!

 **Allison** : i was sitting next to my dad when i opened this, he is forever traumatized

 **Allison** : but nice!! i’m glad you 2 are thoroughly enjoying your alone time

 **Malia** : my ex fucking my cousin... that’s uh

 **Malia** : uh

 **Malia** : there’s something you don’t see everyday!

 **Jackson** : istg stilinski next time i see you you’re dead

 **Jackson** : a fucking DEADMAN stilinski!

 **Mason** : what is going on on this day

 **Corey** : im leaving this gc until further notice

 **Boyd** : I second that, bye

 **Liam** : I think I’m gonna throw up

 **Erica** : shut up you guys are such big babies

 **Cora** : i told ALL of u derek bottoms but nobody listens to me! everyone owes me 20 bucks!!

 **Jackson** : fuck off

 **Cora** : go fuck yourself whittemore ur just mad stiles was fucking danny like that before u got to

 **Danny** : DONT DRAG ME INTO THIS

 **Jackson** : this is why i hate the hales

 **Isaac** : babe we should make a sex tape

 **Scott** : we should

 **Scott** : we’d make some great money off of that

 **Isaac** : definitely

 **Lydia** : I hate all of you

 **Erica** : i send half naked pics to the gc all the time why are we acting like this is some crazy shit

 **Cora** : u do and thank u vv much for that your tits are appreciated

 **Boyd** : stop flirting with my girlfriend!

 **Lydia** : Yeah Cora, stop flirting with someone else’s girlfriend!

 **Allison** : in front of YOUR girlfriends

 **Cora** : u guys know ur the only ones for me

 **Lydia** : I’m rolling my eyes right now.

 **Cora** : i see that since ur right next to me

 **Kira** : so... wonderful weather we’re having today!

“Yeah, ‘fuck.’ What the hell were you thinking?” Derek shouts. It’s so clear that he’s fuming, Stiles almost doesn’t know how to answer but not answering is far from being an option.

Stiles gets to his feet but doesn’t get back on the bed because Derek is giving him a look that ensures that if he tries, he’ll get shoved off again.

“Listen, it was an accident.”

“An accident? An _accident_? How do you _accidentally_ send a sex tape to a group chat, Stiles?” Derek snaps.

“I intended to send the presentation but ended up sending that instead,” he explains, “I put them both on my phone last night and they both had blank screens, were right next to each other and had around the same duration!”

“You could’ve checked?!”

“I know! I know! I was tired so I didn’t and that’s not an excuse, that was a careless thing of me to do.”

Derek’s face loosens slightly but he’s still clearly infuriated. Regardless, it’s enough for Stiles to step closer.

“I’m sorry,” he says, “I’m really fucking sorry. I convinced you to do this and I messed up and I know sorry isn’t enough but I am. I really really am, Der. I wish I could somehow turn back time and make this go away. I know it put you in an uncomfortable position and that wasn’t my intention and I’m just so sorry.”

Stiles feels the guilt in him build up as he goes on and Derek softens a little more, almost looks vulnerable.

“If you need a break, some time to think, that’s okay. I promise, I’d understand.” He would. It’d hurt him but after this, he would. Stiles knows he’s so deserving of it, he braces himself for Derek to agree and take some time away from him but that’s the exact opposite of what he gets.

“Don’t be an idiot, Stiles,” Derek responds and he probably meant for it to sound rough and snappy but it comes out calm. “I’m mad, that was really fucking irresponsible and stupid but I’m not— I don’t wanna just stop this for awhile over it. You’re a dumbass but you’re _my_ dumbass.”

Stiles smiles and steps even closer, glad to see that Derek doesn’t object.

“But no sex for two weeks.”

He knows he looks as stunned as he feels because they’ve never went more than three days without sex and even three days is like a year compared to how much they do it but he doesn’t object because he knows he deserves it.

“I’m still gonna get off though,” Derek clarifies, “and you can too. You can even watch if you want but no touching. If you touch you sleep on the couch.”

“Fine, but can we at least kiss?”

His boyfriend nods, “yeah, that’s allowed. And also no taking any pictures or videos or anything of me for a week.”

“Derek—“

Derek shuts him down with one look, eyes daring him to object.

He shuts his mouth.

“Also, we are _never_ doing that again,” he says but seems to reconsider his words, “at least not for a very long time because I actually enjoyed it like a lot but after you sent it to the whole pack... yeah, no. You’ll be waiting years until we do that again.”

Stiles shrugs, “fair enough.”

Derek hums his approval and moves off the bed, “okay then, time for breakfast.”

Then he’s walking out of the room, taking his phone away from Stiles who grabs his own which buzzes at least once every second.

He glances at the most recent messages.

 **Malia** : so do you guys think stiles ever bottoms

 **Isaac** : i thought he’d only ever bottom but you learn something new everyday

 **Scott** : yea stiles bottoms

 **Scott** : when they started off he only ever bottomed but things changed

 **Stiles** : really scott just gonna tell everyone everything

 **Scott** : you literally sent your sex tape to the gc????? you cannot speak because you brought this onto yourself

 **Derek** : yes yes he did

 **Stiles** : dude?!??!! youre supposed to be on my side

 **Derek** : not when you send our sex tape to the chat im not

 **Stiles** : i hate all of you

 **Lydia** : We love you too sweetheart.

 **Erica** : aw come on you have nothing to be ashamed of!

 **Malia** : we’re all friends here

 **Kira** : friends share things

 **Stiles** : each and every single one of you, i hate

 **Derek** : if anyone brings this up outside of the group chat or pack gatherings im ripping your tongue out of your mouth

Except Derek. He hates all of them _except_ Derek.

He really _really_ loves Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> ([tumblr](http://girlmeetssterek.tumblr.com))


End file.
